kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Food
.]]'Food''' is any number of items Kirby can eat to provide various effects. There are various different food items seen throughout the series. Food can often be found on the ground, in Chests, by defeating enemies, or by utilizing the Copy Abilities Cook, Refrigerator, Artist, and Magic. Food Effects Most food items are used to heal Kirby. Most of these healthy snacks resemble real-world foods and restore a little bit of Kirby's health. The amount of health restored can vary depending on the game and type of food, i.e. meat restores three health bars in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. The Maxim Tomato restores Kirby's entire health bar and resembles a tomato with an "M" on it. Regular tomatoes appear in Kirby Super Star as one of the basic food items. The Reviving Tomato introduced in Kirby: Triple Deluxe completely heals Kirby when used, and can even revive him if his health bar depletes fully. There are special food items, that although do not heal Kirby, serve as power-ups: * The Invincibility Candy is a special kind of candy that grants Kirby temporary invincibility to plow through enemies with. It can't protect Kirby from falls, however. * The Jumbo Candy, like the Invincibility Candy, makes Kirby invincible, but enlarges him as well. It also gives him the ability to demolish anything in his path including metal blocks and enemies that usually cannot be defeated. (Kirby Mass Attack only) * Superspicy Curry grants Kirby the temporary ability to spit fireballs. (Kirby's Dream Land only) * An item called the Mint Leaf temporarily improves Kirby's ability to spit air puffs. A special version of the Mint Leaf is used to fight Kaboola. (Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe's Kirby Fighters sub-game) In some non-platformers, food serves another purpose: * Kirby's health is represented by tomatoes in Kirby's Dream Course. Tomatoes are gained by hitting small enemies. * Food speeds up Kirby's cart in the sub-game Cart Run. * In all other non-platformers, collecting food adds to the total score. Important Instances Kirby: Squeak Squad's plot centers around Kirby's Strawberry Shortcake, which is stolen by the Squeaks, causing Kirby to set out to get it back. The chest with his cake eventually finds its way into Meta Knight's hands. When Meta Knight is defeated, Daroach steals the chest and opens it thinking it still contains the shortcake. However, instead of the cake, Dark Nebula is released and takes possession of Daroach, who is turned into Dark Daroach. After beating him and Dark Nebula, the Squeak Squad gives back the shortcake to Kirby as an apology for the trouble they caused. The sub-game Gourmet Race in Kirby Super Star and its remake, as well as its "sequel," Cart Run in Kirby: Canvas Curse, is all about Kirby racing against King Dedede to see who can collect (or more likely eat) more food in the shortest time. Kirby Mass Attack is another game in which food plays an important role. If the Kirbys defeat an enemy or destroy a block, they will get fruit, which will increase the fruit meter. The more fruit obtained, the higher the meter will be, which will give the player a higher chance of gaining ten Kirbys. List of Food By Game ''Kirby's Dream Land/''Kirby's Adventure ''Kirby's Dream Course Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra * Only appears in the Japanese version ** Only appears in international versions ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble * ''Only appears in the Japanese version ** Only appears in international versions ''Kirby Air Ride * ''Only appears in the Japanese version ** Only appears in international versions ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror/''Kirby: Squeak Squad ''Kirby: Canvas Curse Kirby Mass Attack Kirby's Return to Dream Land *Maxim Tomato *Chocolate Cake *Chinese Noodles *Cherry *Candy *Bananas *Fried Rice *French Fries *Pink Doughnut *Doughnut *Curry *Cupcake *Hotdog *Hotcake *Hamburger *Gyoza *Grapes *Nikuman *Milk *Meat *Lemon Juice *Juice *Ice Cream *Pudding *Pizza *Pineapple *Parfait *Omelette *Pink Soft Cream *Soft Cream *Shortcake *Sausage *Sandwich *Tomato *Tea *Spaghetti Kirby: Triple Deluxe Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Kirby: Planet Robobot Kirby Star Allies Trivia *Some food items in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra are exclusive to the Japanese version, and are replaced by other foods in the international releases. The picture to the right shows the foods in the Japanese version on the top row and the corresponding foods in the international versions are in the bottom row. *According to Daroach, the bananas that grow in Volcano Valley are the sweetest in the universe. The Oohroo from Green Grounds become advanced technologically and build a spaceship in order to obtain them. *Food has been used frequently as a naming convention in the series since Kirby's Adventure. Despite this, it wasn't until 17 years later that Kirby visited a location made entirely of food: Sweets Park in Kirby's Epic Yarn. *One uncommon food item in Kirby Star Allies is a "red hamburger" with a thin patty. This appears to be a reference to the reddish hamburger item in the English version of Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, which also has a thin patty. **The "red hamburger" in ''Kirby Star Allies'' is actually just a red macaron. Artwork Food.png|Various Food Cherri.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KMA apple artwork transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (apple) KMA Bananas artwork transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (banana) KMA Melon artwork transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (melon) KMA_Grapes_artwork_transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (grape, unused) KPR Cherries.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Sticker 176.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 7.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 8.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 20.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (113).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork (cameo) K25th Twitter (115).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) K25th Twitter (155).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) Gallery KTD_Fine_Fields_1.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Miiverse_10D.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KatRC Food.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR Secret Area Train.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Food.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBlBl_Food.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Food_attack.jpg|King Dedede throws lumps of food as an attack. Sprites and Models KMA_Food_sprites.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Fishing Pond) KSA Burger model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Burger) KSA Cake model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Cake) KSA Hotdog model fJGaakq.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Hotdog) KSA Ice cream model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Ice cream) KSA Omlette model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Omlette) KSA Pudding model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Pudding) KSA Takoyaki model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Takoyaki) fr:Nourriture it:Cibo ja:食べ物 zh:食物 Category:Recovery Items Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Items in Kirby Air Ride Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Adventure Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Food Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Items in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Items in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies